the_world_of_gaiafandomcom-20200213-history
Gremlin
A loose collection of scavenger species (some related, some not), most species of Gremlin are considered a pest by the civilised species of Gaia. Found on almost every continent, Gremlins occupy a unique niche of the environment. Malicious and grotesque, a single gremlin is a nuisance, but in large numbers they can be quite dangerous. Types of Gremlin Seeing as many gremlins are totally unrelated, and are merely a result of convergent evolution, each differing species of Gremlin has a large variety of differences that separate them from their cousins.To distinguish, each type of known Gremlin will be listed below: Gulper Gremlin Gulper gremlins are closely related to frogs or toad. With a large mouth capable of eating prey much larger than itself, historically the prime method for feeding itself was to remain motionless while semi-submerged and wiggle its wormlike tongue to attract birds and other animals to eat. For this to work, it didn't need teeth, and thus it never evolved them. As other races began to encroach on the Gulper Gremlin's territory, the Gulper Gremlin was suddenly given a much larger selection of prey animals that could easily fit in its mouth, in the form of chickens, cats and dogs - there was only one issue - these animals seldom fell for the trap, and thus, the Gulper Gremlin needed to get smarter with its hunting strategy. As the Gulper Gremlin is born without teeth, one of the first actions it does is construct a makeshift set of false teeth from whatever salvage it can find. These include animal teeth, sharp stones, bits of broken glass, pen nips and knife tips. All of these items serve the Gulper Gremlin well, essentially shoving them into the roof of their spongy mouth to function as teeth. With this set made, the Gulper Gremlin is able to take an active role in hunting these creatures. Larger races living in regions infested with these beasts will often find small livestock and pets going missing, only weeks later finding the mutilated carcass, embedded with assorted sharp objects. Cave Gremlin The cave gremlin is a small, lanky, batlike creature that is distantly related to the Gulper Gremlin. Despite this, they are almost total opposites in almost every way, even being helpful to those that settle their lands. They are often confused with Knackers, owing to the subterranean habits of both species, and the helpful nature that both express. However, in truth they are completely unrelated. In light of this similarity, some miners have taken to referring to the Cave Gremlin as a "knocker", both in similarity to the name of the Knacker, and also due to their habit of knocking on the mine walls shortly before cave-ins, warning the miners that a life-threatening collapse is imminent. Often carrying small round stones known as "gobstones" in either a leather pouch or other method, the true use of the stones is unknown by the best scholars of the Heimbachian empire. Occasionally though, when a miner has gained the trust of a Cave Gremin (a by no-means easy task, often involving years of offerings in the form of lunch scraps, and neglecting to yell or whistle while in the presense of the Gremlin) the creature will gift a single gobstone to the miner, often by leaving it in a location it knows the chosen miner will find it. While these stones are seemingly useless, the sheer volume of miners that insist that these stones have cured their medical conditions overnight mean that they continue to be heavily researched. Occasionally, Cave Gremlins will be found outside of mines or caves, instead being found in wells, sewers, and sometimes even basements. Bull Gremlin The largest of all the Gremlins, the Bull Gremlin can grow to heights of up to two feet tall. They are squat, flabby, and are covered in hairs and bristles that help detect heat and movement of prey. Despite their size, they are one of the least intelligent Gremlin subspecies - yet despite this, they will still salvage and make use of the scraps from the larger races. Often found sharing the same territory as Gulper Gremlins, and in some cases serving as a "chief" to a small tribe of Gulpers, the two species are actually completely unrelated, with the Bull Gremlin's closest relative being a turtle as opposed to a frog or toad. Redcap On occasion, where a significant amount of blood has been spilled, Bull Gremlins will converge on the site, oftentimes dyeing what meagre possessions they have (famously their hats, although they will also dye scarves and other clothing items) with the fresh blood of those spilled. It is believed that this is a way of attracting potential mates, and is akin to a larger race taking a trophy of a large slain animal (despite that fact that oftentimes, these "Redcaps" will have had nothing to do with the death of the person who's blood they use as dye.) These creatures will often make their home in old abandoned forts and garrisons, and will often fly into a rage if disturbed. Hog Gremlin Similar to the other gremlins in appearance, Hog Gremlins are a less malicious and more mischievous type of Gremlin. Despite being totally unrelated to Goblins, Hog Gremlins are certain referred to as Hobgoblins, which is a catchy, albeit entirely incorrect name for the creature. Friendly and sometimes even helpful, Hog Gremlins still have a penchant for pranks ranging from annoying to infuriating. They are most fond of stealing trinkets and food, but they also enjoy tripping people and otherwise causing amusing havoc. Like the other species of Gremlin, Hog Gremlins are scavengers, but unlike goblins they are solitary in nature and are never spotted in large numbers. With an incredibly acute sense of smell, certain larger races use Hog Gremlins to root out truffles and other similar foodstuffs. Category:Sentient Species Category:Gremlins